warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House Chrysogonus
A major House Palatine of Sector Occident Prime. Their primary holdings are in the Phoenician sub-Sector but they control trade lanes and planetary fiefs throughout the Sector. Foundation and History House Chrysogonus dates back to the early days of the Imperium. According to the official history the first Lord Chrysogonus was a distinguished commander of the Crusade who was rewarded with an imperial warrant of trade for the un-incorporated worlds of Sector Occident Prime. Unfortunately this account can not be checked against Imperial records since the original name of the First Lord is not to be found in the official history but only the title he adopted from his fief planet Chryseis. Be that as it may the House is certainly several thousand years old and has experienced many ups and downs over that period. Currently its fortunes are on an upswing but that may not last given the unsatisfactory nature of the current heirs. Familia Chrysogoni Auburnus Conroi Carol Chrysogonus Tribunus Aerarius and Lord Palatine of Chryseis as well as Admiral of the Chrysogoni Fleet. Auburnus is the current head of the House. Mavis Murasaki Toda Chrysogonus Lady Palatine of Chryseis and wife of Auburnus Chrysogonus. She was born a Toda, a member of the high Zhogune aristocracy. Aston Avelard Hikaru Chrysogonus Palatinus Majorus and Vice-Admiral of the Chrysogoni Fleet. He is the eldest son and named heir of Auburnus and Mavis. Veronique Atellia Drusa Sextilla Chrysogonus Palatina Majora of House Chrysogonus and Palatina Minora of House Sextus. She is the wife of Aston Chrysogonus and a junior member of a Tribuni Aerarii dynasty on Elphamor. Aravise Elphame Drusilla Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's elder daughter. She plays at being demure and devout. Angelique Modestine Nezamet Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's younger daughter. Extremely wild and willful. Alaric Percivaus Dyego Chrysogonus Lord Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's only son. A fop and a wastrel - or is he? Atmor Artur Ieyasu Chrysogonus Palatinus Minorus and Regent of Chryseis. Younger son of Auburnus and Mavis. Highly eccentric his avocation is hunting for archaeotech with the only slightly more cautious assistance of his daughter. They find it too, but that is only the beginning of the trouble. Keirabeth Laciel Euphemie Folderoe Chrysogonus Palatina Minora and Regent Consort of Chryseis. Atmor's wife and daughter of an important Chryseis House Minor. As eccentric as her husband her most notable oddity is her tendency to wear the same outfit day after day until it literally falls apart. Keven Aubrey Laciel Chrysogonus Lord Chysogonus. Atmor and Keirabeth's son and possibly the only fully sane member of the clan. Disappointed in Alaric his grandfather Auburnus is eyeing him as a possible heir. Kebrina Adelinde Keredwen Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Atmor and Keirabeth's daughter she assists her father in his treasure hunting. she is, perhaps, less of a blind enthusiast than he is. Certainly she takes more precautions involving both armament and warding prayers. Amaryllis Anastazia Khania Chrysogonus Palatina Minora and Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. Only sister of Auburnus Chrysogonus Aharon Alecki Phramond Chrysogonus Lord Chrysogonus and Cardinal Astra of Ara Sidonia. First cousing of Auburnus and Amaryllis. Ignace Granicus Sextius Palatinus Minor of House Sextius. Grandfather of Veronique Chrysogonus Family Portrait Gallery 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus, Admiral.jpg|Auburnus Chrysogonus 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus, Mavis.jpg|Mavis Chrysogonus 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus, Lord.jpg|Aston Chrysogonus 40k, character7.jpg|Veronique Sextilla Chrysogonus 40k, Character14.jpg|Aravise Chrysogonus 40k, Character15.png|Angelique Chrysogonus 40k, Character8.jpg|Alaric Chrysogonus 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus Uncle.jpg|Atmor Chrysogonus 40k, character4.png|Keirabeth Folderoe Chrysogonus 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus, Keven.jpg|Keven Chrysogonus leading House troops 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus Cousin.png|Kebrina Chrysogonus 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus Inquisitor.jpg|Amaryllis Chrysogonus 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus Bishop.png|Aharon Chrysogonus 40k, Occident Prime, Chrysogonus, grandsire.jpg|Ignace Sextius Category:Characters Category:Sector Occident Prime Category:Kadjah Thoris